


Short Stuff

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: "Imagine Sam leaning on your head because he likes teasing you about your height difference."





	

You huff as a heavy arm lands on your head. You cross your arms and glare at the owner of the arm—Sam.

“What?” he laughs.

“I’m not an armrest!” you protest.

“You’re the perfect height for one.”

You can tell he’s trying not to burst out laughing at your expression. You yourself are seconds away from stomping your foot, but you knew you would never live it down if you did—especially if Dean found out—so you refrain. Instead, you pick up his arm and sling it down. You try to fix your now-ruffled hair as best you could, but before your task is complete, Sam’s arm is back on top of your head.

“Sam! Really? Come on… You’re hurting my head—your arm is too heavy!” The half-hearted attempt doesn’t work, just as you knew it would.

“Oh, boo hoo,” Sam replies. You smack his exposed ribs. “Hey!”

“Then get your arm off my head and that won’t happen.”

“Never,” he grins. “You’re too much fun to tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> From http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/88899884804/anonymous


End file.
